doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:8ª temporada de South Park
Miami, EE.UU. |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2004 (14 episodios) |predecesor = Séptima temporada |sucesor = Novena temporada }} La octava temporada de la serie South Park se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 17 de marzo de 2004 por el canal de cable Comedy Central y finalizó el 15 de diciembre de 2004, con 14 episodios. En Latinoamérica MTV tuvo los derechos exclusivos de dicha temporada y se estrenó por el canal el 6 de diciembre de 2004,South Park, Beavis & Butthead y Ren & Stimpy en la nueva programaciòn de MTV Latinoamèrica mientras que la séptima temporada era exclusiva de Locomotion y fue estrenada por dicho canal dos meses antes. Producción thumb|220px|right|[[Margarita Coego, Ángel Rodríguez y Patricia Azan en el proceso del doblaje.]] El doblaje de esta temporada continuó en el estudio The Kitchen Inc., bajo la dirección de Ángel Rodríguez. Entre los datos destacables del doblaje de esta temporada, encontramos que: *Debido a la indisponibilidad de Miguel Paneke, Sergio Sáez tomó definitivamente a Stan, habiendo ya cubierto a Miguel en la temporada anterior en en el episodio Casa Bonita, y en algunos loops en tres episodios de dicha temporada. Sus otros dos personajes fijos, Jimbo y Skeeter. fueron cedidos a Manolo Coego. *Aunque Margarita Coego estuvo presente en la temporada haciendo voces adicionales, Arianna López dobló, inusualmente, a Liane Cartman en casi toda la temporada. En Cartman's Incredible Gift Margarita volvería a doblar al personaje. *Se integran al reparto Manolo Coego y Eduardo Wasveiler haciendo voces adicionales. *El personaje Kenny habla en el episodio The Jeffersons, y allí sus diálogos fueron doblados por Yuri Rodriguez, mientras que en el resto del episodio y la temporada, se dejó el audio original de Matt Stone. *El personaje Dr. Doctor fue doblado en el primer episodio por Manolo Coego, siendo su voz recurrente Guillermo Sauceda; misma situación se dio con el Sargento Harrison Yates, habiéndolo doblado por única vez Manolo en sustitución de Guillermo. Reparto base Voces adicionales *Patricia Azan *Rossana Cicconi *Margarita Coego *Xavier Coronel *Tomás Doval *Rolando Felizola *Jorge Luis García *Guillermo Sauceda *Anna Silvetti *María Helena Heredia *Arianna López *Sergio Sáez *Yuri Rodríguez *Manolo Coego *Eduardo Wasveiler *Mónica Mejías (ep. 14) Personajes episódicos Episodio #1: Good Times with Weapons Música * Pelear el amor ''' **Interpretado por Rolando Felizola. Episodio #2: '''Awesom-O Música *'Mi amigo robot' **Interpretado por Sergio Sáez (Butters). Episodio #3: Up the Down Steroid Notas *Patricia Azan dobló los diálogos de Nathan debido a que en inglés Trey Parker lo interpreta con una voz similar a la de Cartman. Sin embargo, por razones desconocidas, estos no fueron usados y en su lugar lo dobló Rolando Felizola. Episodio #4: The Passion of the Jew Curiosidades *En este episodio, hace aparición Mel Gibson, y fue doblado por Guillermo Sauceda quien ya lo había doblado en varias películas. *El último loop de Kyle es doblado por Margarita Coego. *Las voces de Terrance y Phillip en el televisor de Cartman se dejaron mudas. Episodio #5: You Got F'd in the A Música *'Tengo algo en mi bolsillo' **Interpretado por Rolando Felizola. Curiosidades *En la escena donde Butters mira los recuerdos del accidente, los insertos son narrados por Jorge Luis García. *Como Verónica Rivas se mudó de Miami en la temporada anterior, Henrietta Biggle fue doblada por Rossana Cicconi en este episodio. Episodio #6: Goobacks Música *'Luchar por un mejor futuro' **Interpretado por Sergio Sáez. Episodio #7: The Jeffersons Música *'Mi árbol' **Interpretado por Guillermo Sauceda (Sr. Jefferson) Episodio #8: Douche and Turd Música *'Vota o muere' **Interpretado por Guillermo Sauceda (Puff Daddy), Sergio Sáez y Yuri Rodríguez (Coros). *'Vamos a votar' **Interpretado por Rolando Felizola. Episodio #9: Something Wal-Mart This Way Comes Música *'Kumbayá, señor' **Interpretado por Rolando Felizola (Randy) y cantantes desconocidos (Gente del pueblo). Episodio #10: Pre-School Trivia *Clyde fue doblado por Eduardo Wasveiler en este episodio, aún cuando Xavier Coronel estaba presente haciendo voces adicionales. Episodio #11: Quest for Ratings Episodio #12: Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset Música *'Juego de vídeo "Tonta, puta, malcriada"' **Interpretado por Rolando Felizola. *'Paris Hilton' **Interpretado por Rolando Felizola. Trivia *La canción del comercial del juego de Paris Hilton fue interpretada por Rolando Felizola, pese a que en la versión original es interpretada por una mujer. *Margarita Coego dobló un loop de Cartman cuando intenta imitar la voz de las chicas. Episodio #13: Cartman's Incredible Gift Curiosidades *Arianna López doblo al personaje Liane en toda la temporada, exceptuando en este episodio, que inexplicablemente, Margarita Coego retomo al personaje. Tambien se desconoce porque Margarita no la doblo, si ella estuvo presente haciendo voces adicionales. * La canción "Seasons Change" no fue doblada, y en su lugar se dejó la pista instrumental. Episodio #14: Woodland Critter Christmas Música *'La navidad del bosque' **Interpretado por cantantes desconocidos. *'Ya llegó la navidad' **Interpretado por Rolando Felizola Disponibilidad legal En televisión, MTV Latinoamérica y Comedy Central Latinoamérica transmiten íntegramente la temporada con su doblaje. También algunos capítulos han sido incluidos en DVD con su doblaje: *'Up the Down Steroid' fue incluido en la edición en DVD Culto a Cartman: Revelaciones lanzada por Televisa en el 2010. *'Good Times with Weapons' y Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset fueron incluidos en la edición en DVD South Park Los Hits Volumen 1 lanzada por Televisa en el 2010. *'AWESOM-O' ha sido incluido en DVD en 2 ocasiones: En la edición South Park Los Hits Volumen 1 y en Culto a Cartman: Revelaciones. *'The Passion of the Jew' fue incluido en la edición en DVD La Pasión de los Judíos que lanzó Televisa en el 2011. *'Woodland Critter Christmas' fue incluido en la edición en DVD Navidad en South Park que lanzó Televisa en el 2010. Desde 2015, la temporada completa con su respectivo doblaje se encuentra disponible en la página South Park Studios. Referencias Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Series transmitidas por MTV Categoría:Temporadas de series de Comedy Central Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s